


Please stay... with her

by kdlovehgk



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Heartbreak, Love, Loyalty, Romance, School, bad boy, boyfriend - Freeform, happiness, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdlovehgk/pseuds/kdlovehgk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen has a bipolar boyfriend. Is it worth sacrificing your happiness for your friends? Maybe. Through change, loyalty, fights, short tempers and heartbreak, Katniss may find a balance but is love worth the cost of friendship? It would be easy to keep her friend and a boy together but not every relationship can be contained, especially if they include a- no, her-bad boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please stay... with her

Katniss pov

Those who pretend they're the most mature usually make the biggest mistakes. No matter your age, you are still a child, I just didn't realize it yet.

"You need to get laid", my closest friend; Johanna states as she smiles down at her phone.

"Why are all your answers to problems sex?" I ask wearily, as I put my personalised notebook in my satchel.

"Because it's awesome and it works, you can't deny it brainless", she replies using my nickname - despite me being not being fond of it - and smirks before giggling most likely at a memory she just had. I raise my eyebrows silently questioning her, since when does she giggle?

I clear my throat uncomfortable with the situation and focus on walking to the library for my free period alone since Johanna and Madge have a class next - in which Jo hopes to eventually get a bachelors of Science in Biology to become a doctor and Madge is taking a course in fashion and design, and speech.

I heavily exhale as I step aside for a dark haired visitor - who clearly has the physically potential to succeed in whatever he may choose - to pass.

"He's cute", Madge mummers distractedly as she unlocks the screen to her phone.

"Call me when you have his number" Johanna comments nudging Madge slightly. They both laugh amused with the situation.

Rolling my eyes I continue with our previous conversation "I don't care how stressed out I am" I say adjusting my satchel, "I'm not going to sleep with some stranger".

"Who said it had to be a person?".

"Johanna" I snap horrified at the thought of using a toy like some women do. Warding off the thought of following her idea, I try to prove my point. "Why are you guys - sorry girls" I say correcting myself "even with him like that, your sixteen" I say pointing to Madge; disgusted at the thought of being so intimate with someone who she's known for such a short amount of time, "and I'll always hold that against you".

Then I point at Johanna "As for you, your twenty four so act like it. I'm eighteen... which he is" I say murmuring the last part.

"Back away, I call dibs" Madge retorts, shooting me a glare.

"You already have him, besides you can't call dibs on a person" I state crossing my arms across my chest in an act of defiance. She isn't allowed to tell me what to do, regardless of being the mayor's daughter, only Prim can do that. If I listen is a different matter.

Rolling her blue eyes - the result of being born a merchant child - she tuts in disapproval and irritation, a lately an unnerving occurrence when we talk about _the boy._ "Quit being jealous Katniss, besides with been together for nearly four weeks, this weeks our one month anniversary! Please at least try to be happy for me?" she exclaims gleefully. I tentatively nod.

Unfortunately though this is where the problem comes in, of all the boys to like Madge; innocent, sweet, quiet Madge. She could have had anyone but she chose the _bad boy,_ at least that's what everyone thinks he is; Peeta Mellark, and up until a year ago it had been fine, they kept their distance just like any normal strangers would. Four weeks ago though, he noticed her and three weeks ago he asked her out, but he has a different type of relationship. Abnormal if you ask me.

When he goes for a date it's because he has not-so-innocent intentions for the girl afterwards. He usually goes out with the girl for a month to sleep with them and why not a day? Well by this time the over-enthusiastic girls take him to meet their family giving him a chance to 'bond' with any female siblings or friends without the risk of a school fight and being kicked out as the girls rarely know about what happens or they live elsewhere. Usually after a month he's been with all the girls he's met - and liked - and the original 'girlfriend' was just used as a backup in case there were no women he wanted. Then after a month he finds another girl so that if anyone complains, he can't get suspended as there are at most 12 girls a year rather than an uncountable number, besides everyone is over sixteen and he doesn't force them so he can't be held accountable for anything.

"Look" she says, gaining my attention. Tilting her phone towards me she points to a new text message. Reading the text I raise an eyebrow, 'can't wait to see you tonight in bed'. "That's so cute, he misses me" she gushes blushing slightly.

I stare dumbfounded at her for a moment as we near her classroom and the amount of students in the hallway dissipates over a few minutes. "N-No" I stutter my eyes widening "That's creepy! How can you like that?". She might not see the innuendo of this boy's catchphrase but I can.

"Give it a rest Katniss" she mummers sighing in exhaustion or is that defeat? I hope its the latter. She rushes ahead slightly to enter her classroom and offers me a small, dismissive wave in return.

I huff at her retreating form as she disappears from view. That boy's ruining her and our friendship. I hate him, she deserves better, I deserve better; I don't want to put up with her when she's acting like this.

"Quit scowling" Johanna comments as I glare at her. We walk past Madge's class and Johanna walks to her classroom. Pushing open the door to her classroom, Johanna walks in and continues to prattle on, "Oh your such a prude Katniss, make some memories and leave her be". She doesn't give me the chance to reply and just keeps talking until she has taken her seat and is out of my hearing range before turning to engage in conversation with another female student, without so much as a 'goodbye' my way.

Sighing I turn around and catch sight of Peeta's familiar and messy blonde curls. I stand still for a moment and contemplate my choices; I can either go after Peeta and stop him from breaking up with Madge, who is apparently now happy and has seemingly become more annoying, or I can go to the library and enjoy the last few days of my peaceful life before trying to stop Madge and Johanna from attacking him when they break up.

Murmuring audibly that 'I'm such a great friend' I decide that as much as much as I'd like to go with the latter I can't. Threatening it is. Briefly closing my eyes, I hold my head up high as I shamefully rush after him down the long stretch of the hallway while glancing around to make sure few if not any, people are watching me. I groan when he turns and enters a classroom, hurrying so I don't loose sight of him.

As I get closer I look over my shoulder to see if anyone's following me - "Ow!" I huff as I drop to the ground. I whimper in pain as the back of my head smacks against the panelled floor. Leaning on my elbows I force myself up and tilt my head forward to see what I hit. Unfortunately in my haste to reach him I forgot about the door which he primarily decided to leave through the moment I was in front of it. I hold back a string of curses.

Dizzyingly I glance slightly to the right and see two blurry forms in conversation, completely oblivious to what just happened. Great. My head falls back in pain and I struggle to raise it. Why did I come over here again?

Blinking rapidly, my vision slowly restores itself but my headache doesn't leave entirely and as the voices get louder they bid each other a 'goodbye' before one re-enters the classroom whilst the other who I notice is the unmistakable look of Peeta, walks further down the corridor away from the one place I yearn to be. I glance back in the direction of the library and whimper in annoyance.

"Wait!" I shout startled as I remember why I rushed over. In a desperate attempt to catch him before he leaves I crawl the few feet after him and reach up to grab his arm. Tugging I pull him to a stop and as he turns around he stares dumbly probably wondering what I'm doing. He raises his blonde eyebrows at me before shaking off my grip and shoving his hands in the pockets of his faded blue jeans as he looks down at me.

Clearly amused he smirks before talking, "Well this should be interesting". After a few moments of awkward silence where we stare at each other unmoving, I realize he must be waiting for a response. I should have come prepared with one.

"You can't leave her" I state referring to Erin, swallowing my pride as I look up at him. He appears confused for a moment before understanding crosses his features, his smirk morphs into a pout.

"Okay sweetie," he mummers "if that's what you want".

"Yeah" I say gritting my teeth annoyed with him despite saying no more than five words to him "that's what I want".

He sighs dramatically before shooting me a smile while glancing up and down the length of my body "shame it isn't going to happen though" he says slowly running his tongue along his bottom lip before biting gently it.

"Oh, it's going to happen!" I say raising my voice, disgusted at his look and reaction to me as I lean back onto my heels.

"Yeah, umm" he says releasing his lip as he feigns embarrassment whilst rubbing the back of his neck before putting his hand back in his pocket. Then he quickly shakes his head side-to-side, "no".

I open my mouth ready to argue when I remember he has an unfair advantage. The intimidation from being able to look down on me. "Can you help me up?" I ask, changing the topic.

"No" he replies steadily before purposefully rolling up the sleeves of his navy blue t-shirt and undoing the collar to reveal a white shirt underneath, his muscles clearly showing that he could easily lift me.

I roll my eyes. A deep breath. I groan again in agony and scowl up at him as he stands there unwilling to help me. "Why?" I question.

"Your too heavy" he says and appears to grow uncomfortable as a teacher comes into view, glancing at our verbal exchange.

"Excuse me?!" I say hurt knowing that I've had to work for my food. He's never experienced hunger like I have. Besides, I'm not particularly big, I'm quiet small and slim from our lack of food and its obvious to tell that he as well as many other people automatically go to attack my physical weaknesses even though its painfully clear I'm not heavy "Who do you-".

"Fine" he says cutting me off before I have a chance to insult him, his eyes flitting between me and the teacher. Of course he's doing it so he doesn't get in trouble because he could _never_ be courteous. He doesn't help me though as he glances most likely to make sure none of his friends see him.

"Who are you looking for?" I ask holding my arms out as I impatiently wait.

"No-one" he replies shortly.

"Then can you please hurry up Peeta" his eyes shoot back and lock on mine as we stare in an uncomfortable silence. After a moment his eyes soften slightly, most likely at the mention of his name.

With a surprising gentleness he grabs my arms to hoist me up and I accidently stumble forward so my hands are leaning on his chest.

"Hey Peeta!" a brown haired boy calls waving as he passes.

"I knew you'd feel me up" Peeta says, harshly shoving me away as he shoots me a glare all trace of gentleness gone at the voice of a friend.

I gape at him desperately trying to hide my blush. "I didn't" I say lowly as I adjust my white tank top and skirt - which is black with white flowers. "I hate you".

He huffs and evades my eyes "Course you do". "Feelings mutual" he returns glancing at me a moment later.

"Feelings mutual" I mumble in a girly voice under my breath as I mock him. "Look" I say as I clear my throat and grab his arm "all I want is for you to stay with Madge, make her happy". He scoffs at me before tugging his arm free.

"No!" I yell rushing in front of him as he continues to move forward ignoring my pleas. Putting a hand on his chest I beg, "please, you can't end it. I can't handle it".

"Don't care" he says moving around me as he speed up his pace. The more he argues with me the more my head aches as if someone was repeatedly striking me over the back of my head. I long to be in the safety of the library where I won't get hurt. I whimper in frustration as I struggle to keep up with him.

"Please stay... with her" I pester.

"If I agree will you leave me alone?" he asks only half-paying attention.

"Only if it's true, come on please!" I continue swallowing my pride.

"Go away? Sure" he retorts lazily, our voices the only noise in the now empty hallway.

"Look!" I say my anger flaring with intensity and impatience as I adjust my bag "I'll do anything just don't put me through that torture. Just... don't break up with her. Don't! It's not that hard".

He stops abruptly and rubs his palms over his face, dragging out the wait before concluding "Fine, I'm tired of this and your already annoying the hell out of me, so sure but don't think I'm going to be nice to you".

"Don't care" I say breathing a sigh of relief, thankful for not having to worry about Madge.

"You owe me" he states smirking as he glances at me out of the corner of his eye.

"No I don't" I retort crossing my arms hating the idea of owing someone. This isn't for my sake, its for Madge - most of it is anyway. There's no way I'm going to be indebted to someone for no reason.

"Sure" he says winking as we walk in companionable silence. Why am I still here? I have what I want. "Can I tell her?" he says as he begins to walk again.

"Don't you dare" I threaten, scowling at him.

"Cute sweetheart, making memories, but you're not very fierce" he says shooting me a glance. I bristle at the term of endearment which so easily rolls of his tongue.

"I'm not your sweetheart, I hate you, we've been though this. The only reason I'm agreeing to this is because I'm sick of my damn best friend being hurt and having to put up with it!" I retort angrily as we both exit the building despite not knowing where he's going I still follow him. After a moment of awkward silence - why are there so many? - he speaks up.

"What's your name?" he asks without looking at me as he focuses intently on where he's walking.

"Catnip" I say offering him the nickname Gale gave me for privacy purposes, I don't need him knowing my first name; he could be a stalker for all I know.

"I don't like it, I'll call you Everdeen, at least until I can come up with a better name, maybe I'll let you decide" he declares proudly.

I furrow my eyebrows "How did you-?".

"Guessed" he says smirking.

"You couldn't have. Besides that doesn't sound close to catnip you idiot" I snap annoyed with his childish behaviour as my head throbs painfully. Are all boys this frustrating?

"Yeah but its better".

"No-" I start insulted - regardless of the compliment - but he cuts me off again.

"Bye Everdeen" he says winking as he turns a corner out of my sight.

"Don't wink at me you pervert" I call after him as I turn around and retrace my footsteps back to the library. I smile, proud with myself for not lashing out at him.

Who needs memories? College doesn't provide any. Now the only issue I know is that if he does back out of our deal, what can I do? Damn that boy. Wait, maybe I should have brought up the fact that he hit me...

I need an aspirin.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed! Another new everlark book! :D I've got more coming but hopefully after I've done a few chapters for my current books.**

**So what do you think? Please check it out my other books all thg! :) I already have the ideas for the next few chapters but I just need to write them up. Please read, and review. :)**

**Please write a review, I love to hear your feedback! :)**

**Tumblr - kdlovehg**


End file.
